


You will be Found

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick takes Jason in instead of Bruce, Found Family, Gen, Nightwing and Flamebird (DCU), Poverty, Second Chances, mentions of the US foster system, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Hi, I’m Nightwing,” Dick said with a grin, holding out his hand, “I used to be Batman’s partner and I wanted to meet the person ballsy enough to pop off the tires of the Batmobile in the middle of patrol. You’ve got spunk, kid.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Story Requests [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	You will be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _So ive had this in my head for a while, but what if Dick wad the one to find and adopt Jason?_
> 
> I love it. I honestly think that sort of thing would be really good for someone like Dick. Not to mention how badly Jason needed someone like Dick in his life at that time.
> 
> -
> 
> I opened up requests for short non-sequel things for a bit the other day and filled a bunch in one whack. Here's one that was long enough to post on AO3.

The thing was- the very pointy painful thing- that Dick wasn’t technically allowed to patrol in Gotham since Bruce threw him out. 

But Dick had never really been much of a rule follower, so here he was. 

The bastard wasn’t taking his calls, and he conveniently was never at the Cave when Dick went to try and force the issue. So now Dick planned to fucking sit on the Batmobile until Bruce had no choice but to talk to him if he wanted to continue with his night. 

Dick would wait as long as it took. Bruce didn’t get to take away his family like that. 

The only problem was that when he got to the Batmobile, someone was already there. Some scrawny little kid was methodically boosting the tires off of the Batmobile and sticking it up on bricks. The damn  _ Batmobile. _

Dick started cracking up so hard he accidentally gave away his position. 

A quick flash of blue eyes and the kid bolted. 

Dick didn’t even think, he just gave chase. And boy what a chase it was; Dick thought he knew Gotham, but the kid was proving that he only really knew Gotham’s rooftops. Over and under and threw alleyways and fences, and tiny holes in walls and paths that Dick didn’t even know existed. Dick hadn’t had this much fun in- well, he didn’t even know how long.

Just for the heck of it, Dick did a showy flip over the kid’s head, making him gasp in breathless shock for a moment before remembering himself and continuing to run.

Dick loved it. 

Eventually though, the chase had to come to an end. Dick let the kid think he lost him and watched as he returned home to a truly miserable hovel in an abandoned building. 

It was no place for a kid to live. 

Soundlessly, Dick dropped inside. 

The kid froze up the moment he saw him.

“Wait! Don’t run, you’re not in trouble, I promise,” Dick said, holding up his hands to show they were empty. 

“Like I’d believe that,” the kid muttered, accent thick and eyes wary, but he stayed put. 

“It’s true,” Dick assured him, plopping down on an empty crate, trying to look as harmless as he could being a fully armed masked vigilante. After a moment's hesitation, he flipped his lenses and smiled as well. 

The boy reared back, looking even more freaked, but also flushed to the tips of his ears. 

“Hi, I’m Nightwing,” Dick said holding out his hand, “I used to be Batman’s partner and I wanted to meet the person ballsy enough to pop off the tires of the Batmobile in the middle of patrol. You’ve got spunk, kid.”

“Ah, thanks?” the kid shifted uncertainly. 

“Really, I mean it. As the person formally most likely to prank Batman in harmless ways, I’m officially impressed,” Dick said, “what’s your name?”

“...Jason,” the kid said, very pointedly not giving his last name. 

“Nice to meet you, Jason,” Dick said warmly. Jason searched his face, as if waiting for the trick, before looking away shyly. 

“...it wasn’t really a prank, y’know,” he admitted, “I don’ really like makin’ trouble for good people and Batman does alright by Gotham. But… money is a bit, y’know, and I saw those tires and I just  _ knew _ I could get enough from them to keep me fed for the next bit, I just-”

“I get it,” Dick said gently, “I assumed it was something like that. Like I said, you’re not in trouble.”

“...’kay,”

“But... “ Dick glanced around at the place with a frown, “I’m pretty sure this place is scheduled for demolition in not too long.”

“I’ll find somewhere else, I always do,” Jason shrugged.

“Yeah, but I was wondering if instead you wanted to come live with me?”

Dick wasn't sure who was more surprised by the offer, Jason or himself. But the moment he said it, he knew it was true; Jason reminded him so much of himself. Dick was lonely and if he could offer this kid a second chance the way Bruce had offered him…

“You’re not a creep, right?” Jason squinted at him. 

Dick choked.

“Cross my heart, I won’t ever touch you like that,” Dick swore, “The door will always be open, you can leave whenever you like.”

“What’s in it for you?” Jason said suspiciously. 

“Good company?” Dick smiled ruefully, “A chance to help someone a lot like me. I was about your age when my parents died. I went into the foster system and it was hell. I don’t blame you for not wanting in on that. I planned to run off on my own much the way you’re doing. If Batman hadn’t fought to get me out of that place and into a safe home, I don’t know what where I’d be now.”

“Yeah, well, no one is gonna fight for a some fuck-up like me,” Jason grumbled. 

“I would,” Dick promised, “I will, if you let me.”

“And if I don’t?” Jason asked, watching him closely.

“Then I try to help you in some other way. You’re not required to do anything,” Dick shrugged. 

“...ok, but only because winter is coming and I want a heated room.”

“Deal,” Dick smiled. 

“And I want a window where I can get out of if I need to,” Jason said quickly.

“I have an extra room I’ve been using for storage that has one that goes right onto the fire escape,” Dick told him.

“Ok…” Jason took a deep breath, “Ok, let’s do this.”

Dick felt like he was on cloud nine. 

It didn’t take too long to fit all of Jason’s meager belongings- mostly some worn clothes and a few photographs- into a duffle back and get ready to go. In that time, Dick changed out of the Nightwing costume and introduced himself properly. 

Jason knew who he was, not because of Bruce Wayne, but from the circus. His excitement warmed Dick’s heart in ways he couldn’t quite name. He promised to teach Jason how to fly on a trapeze and the boy’s eyes shone. 

It also got him thinking. 

“You know, the name Nightwing comes from this Kryptonian legend,” Dick said thoughtfully. 

“Kryptonian?” Jason frowned. 

“Like Superman?”

Jason wrinkled his nose.

“Hey Superman is pretty- heh- super. You’ll meet him before long if you stick with me,” Dick grinned. 

“...prefer Wonder Woman,” Jason admitted, looking embarrassed again. 

“Don’t we all,” Dick laughed, “She’s even cooler in person, let me tell you that. But Superman was kind of like my second dad after I got taken in by Batman. And anyways, his people have this legend about these beings called Nightwing and Flamebird who were the protectors of Krypton. They were partners- Nightwind coming in high, Flamebird coming in low- destined to find each other no matter how many times they were reborn. I’m Nightwing, of course, but I was wondering-”

Jason’s eyes were already huge, filled with a feaverish hunger and excitement Dick knew in his bones. 

“-if you would be my Flamebird?” Dick finished with a warm smile. 

“Yes- fuck, yes,” Jason said.

**Author's Note:**

> They're going to be quite the duo ;) I honestly love it whenever any of them gets to be the Flamebird to Dick's Nightwing. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FQA](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
